Children
by CaelumChibi
Summary: “Do you ever want to have children?” Gibbs asked Ziva once. When Gibbs loses control what will it all lead to? Warnings: sexual situations Lemony Goodness Pairing: Gibbs/Ziva CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Children : Intro

Title: **Children**  
Author: _caelumchibi_  
Rating: Mature (Rated)  
Fandoms: NCIS  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I do own a perverted mind ;)  
Warnings: sexual situations  
Summary: _"Do you ever want to have children?" Gibbs asked Ziva once. When Gibbs loses control what will it all lead to?_  
Status: **Part one: Introduction** ** Unfinished**

**Children**

**

* * *

**

Ziva couldn't stop glaring at Tony who was straightening his baseball-cap.

"Split up!" Gibbs shouted from behind them. They were on a very dangerous and awkwardly strange mission. Ziva scooted closer to Tony who took another step forward while pointing towards a corner with his gun. Ziva took the hint and sighed sadly because she had to broaden the distance between her and mister sweet-talks. She threw herself in the corner and readied her gun for the action soon to come.

Nothing happened.

"Clear!" Tony said happily when he entered the deserted room. Ziva followed him in. "This can't be right." She whispered almost inaudible. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the room. "Abby said the terrorists should be in this building but we've checked every room and they are nowhere to be found!"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe they fled long before we arrived here."

Ziva gawked at him. "Tony, this is their only base and it shows no sign at all of their presence. Something has to be wrong with that, yes?" While she asked the rhetoric question her mind began to wander.

"Well, according to the FBI they are terrorists and not drugs dealers." Tony said grinning.

"That's part two of the story." Ziva added. "This should be the base of terrorists but so far we've only stumbled upon legal plants in the cellar of the building." She looked up at Tony. "No drugs, Dinozzo."

Tony scratched his head. "No, but you said that those plants were used for making love potions. Can you imagine?" Tony smiled heavenly and closed his eyes.

"And that's why you plucked some leaves, Tony?" Ziva ducked aside when Tony tried to grab her by the ear.

"Yes, I admit I plucked some."

"Afraid girls won't like you enough?" Ziva asked while she avoided another of Tony's attempts to grab her by the hair. "Besides," she continued, "It's not really used for Love-potions." Tony stopped chasing Ziva and crossed his arms.

"You lied to the boss?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

She smiled wickedly at him. "It's used for lust potions."

Tony seemed to consider this for a moment whilst saying a small 'ah'. "I still keep the leaves." He stuck out his tongue and Ziva returned the gesture. They exited the room whilst laughing at each other and walked down the aisle.

"Okay, we are in big trouble."

"Probie!" Tony waved his hand at the younger agent who appeared at the other side of the hallway.

"I mean it!" McGee said and immediately the smile disappeared from Tony's face.

"Everything is clear here. There's no one in the building. What's the big problem?" He asked stupidly. McGee gave the two of them a sad smile.

"Wait, where's Gibbs?" Ziva suddenly said.

"I'm here, Ziva." Gibbs appeared behind McGee. Tony and Ziva both sighed in relief.

"Abby sent us a message about two minutes ago." McGee began, "And she said the terrorists are inside the opposite building." Ziva gasped at the news. "Oh, McGee," she started with a very serious face, "But that's horrible! We've come all this way to arrest some terrorists who have kidnapped a NCIS member and now we've actually found them!" The sarcasm couldn't be missed and even Tony had to grin at this until a hand hit his head hard.

"Stop grinning, Dinozzo."

"Thank you boss." Tony said while making a short bow as Gibbs gave him a small smile.

"Oh," McGee quickly added, "And Gibbs got pricked by one of the needles that were lying around here." Ziva and Tony both looked at McGee in shock. "We think there might have been something in the needle. Well, we know there was something on the needle but………." McGee kept mumbling until Gibbs cut him off.

"You could be poisoned!" Ziva exclaimed at him.

"It's all right Ziva." Gibbs said. She glanced at Tony who seemed to be satisfied with Gibbs's words.

Gibbs turned around on his heels. "Let's go, there's no time to lose."

The team quickly followed their boss down the hallway. Ziva looked at her side to find Tony looking very stern. 'Probably mentally preparing for the big fight.' she thought to herself.  But when she looked in front of her she saw how Gibbs was tracing the wall with his fingers, as if he needed the wall to direct him. She narrowed her eyes again. 'Something poisonous must have been on that needle.'

When they excited the building cautiously and made their way to the opposite building without being noticed Ziva dared to swear that she saw Gibbs totter and sway softly. She concluded that his eyesight must have been affected by the drug from the dirty needle.

They entered the building swiftly and with style only to be met by silence. "Just around the corner." McGee said as he looked on a small gadget which connected him with Abby's computer. "And then down the hallway and down the other hallway and then they are to be found on the other side of three separate rooms. Great work, Probie." Tony said with a breathy voice. "Stop peeking." Was all McGee said to the man who was peering over his shoulder. Tony huffed.

The whole team followed the coordinates given by Abby and they soon found themselves near the terrorists. Gibbs was signing them to attack when the door of the room flew open. All of them went pale as they realised that the four terrorists in fact were sixteen terrorists.

"You're under arrest!" Tony screeched, his gun pointing at the terrorist who had opened the door. The terrorist gave him a toothy smile before he revealed a gun from behind his back.

"Who's the one in trouble?" The terrorist grinned while pulling the trigger.

 "Run for cover!" Gibbs shouted.

A loud 'Bang' sounded through the air and the whole NCIS team was running. Tony had managed to duck just in time to dodge the bullet and Ziva had pulled the trigger to her gun. There were only fifteen terrorists left now. The four of them hastily began running down the hallway while shooting at the open door. Two more terrorists fell down on the ground, dead or wounded the team didn't know. McGee got a scratch from one of the bullets on his left cheek and cried out in surprise.

"They're coming after us!" Ziva yelled.

"What are we going to do boss? There are too many of them." Tony asked in despair. Gibbs shook his head while firing his gun and hitting the wall with his bullet. "I already called for extra reinforcement." He replied. "For the moment it is best to run for cover and try not to get killed!" Gibbs said as the special agents were now in the clear for a short amount of time and they could turn around to run down the hallway.

"Won't we stand less of a chance when there is only one of us?" Tony questioned, not really liking the idea of hiding underneath a table whilst being all alone and then being found by two or three armed and angry terrorists.

Before Gibbs could answer a shot was heard. Five terrorist dashed around the corner and the team began to run down the hallway. On the other side of the hallway some new evil groaning men appeared and McGee quickly opened a door on his left side. Tony followed him in.

On the other side of the hallway Gibbs had opened a door and Ziva followed him after firing another shot. They closed the door, locked it and crossed the room. Ziva opened the window. "There's a small balcony here. We could use it to climb to the room above and escape."

When Gibbs didn't say a thing she turned around to find him breathing heavily.

"Gibbs? Is everything all right?" Ziva scooted closer to him and was about to lay her hand on his forehead to check his temperature when he grabbed her wrist in mid-air.

"It's nothing, Ziv." He paused, not finishing her name, because he had to get some air. He was sweating and was leaning against a desk in order not to fall over.

"No, you're not." Ziva said softly while her arms sneaked around his form. If he wasn't going to escape the room by himself than she was going to help him with it.

"Not with you." He groaned when Ziva began to drag him towards the window. She frowned at the mumbling sounds coming from her boss. "With Tony or with McGee would be okay. But why of all people do I have to be with you, now." He wrestled and managed to get out of her grip before he pushed her away.

"I can still walk Ziva."

He stepped out onto the balcony and began to climb upwards. Ziva, after regaining her senses, followed him onto the balcony and closed the window. She could still hear the muffled sounds of the terrorists shooting and banging on the door. Gibbs pushed the window, of the room centred above the room they had been hiding in, open and entered the room. Ziva climbed after him.

"Of course," she said while she rolled into the room, her hair dangling around her face, "If you're okay that probably explains why you're shaking all the time and why your sight is so blurry you have to keep hold of the wall so you won't walk into the wrong direction." She sat up on her knees and listened as Gibbs opened the door and checked the hallway. She heard him close the door and lock it. "They're still nearby. I think the only way out involves shooting at least some of them."

He was ignoring her and this made Ziva mad. She clutched her pants with her fists and jerked her head up at him.

"You are infected." She spat at him. Gibbs was rubbing his eyes. The sight of Ziva sitting on the ground with her hair hanging loosely around her face seemed so angelic and perfect to him. But she was his agent and there was no way that he would let something petty as this hurt her.

"Yes, I am, Ziva!" he suddenly barked at her.

Her eyes widened and she stood up and stumbled backwards by his sudden outburst.

"There is a dozen of dangerous terrorists who will soon be up here. They will come for us, Ziva. They will attack us. And if my mind and thoughts keep distracting me we won't get out of here alive." He blurted out. He began to shake even more now and one of his hands unconsciously sneaked to his private parts, pressing against it through the fabric.

"Oh my," Ziva said as she pressed herself against the closest wall. "You are infected with the lust serum." Gibbs' eyes focussed on her form, dark pools betraying his lust. "

No ,no no." Ziva panicked when Gibbs slowly advanced towards her, "The potion makes you lose control, you can't focus on anything else until you've found relief and you won't remember anything afterwards!"

Fear struck her and she run towards the door but Gibbs was faster and stronger and before she knew it she was lying flat on the floor. The sound of a zipper made her aware of the trouble she was in. She turned around so she was lying on her back. Her eyes widened at the sight of the enormous throbbing member of her boss.

"Rule number 12." She yelped softly, knowing it was to no use. She had been taught about the lust potion and knew the stories of it. Gibbs would only become the normal Gibbs again after his relieve.

 

* * *

Jenny gave them all a happy and positive nod.

"You've done a great job." She paused. "And dare I say you've done the impossible." Abby clapped in her hands happily at the speech given by the head-director. "From the fifteen terrorists we were able to capture nine. The other ones are dead." Jenny put her hands on her hips and smiled contently.

"Ducky is examining them as we speak." Gibbs added. "The dead ones, I mean."

Jenny smiled sweetly at him, happy that he decided to join his team for the complement.

Ziva silently stood in the back of the room and shook her head in despondency. She hadn't been feeling well after they had arrived home again. And she certainly didn't like the feeling of jealousy which was now spreading through her at seeing the director's look which was directed at her boss.

"I helped them out too!" Abby cheered while waving her hand through the air, whether in happiness or because of the amount of caffeine taken.

"You sure did Abs." Jen said. McGee hugged Abby close.

Ziva let her eyes wander to Tony. How she had longed for a live with him. "Do you ever want to have children?" Gibbs had asked her once. Her eyes had drifted to Tony and she couldn't help but think 'yes'. How ironic that the one who had asked her that question was the same one who would establish the answer. Ziva frowned.

"I'm going to call in sick tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Children: The Day After

Title: **Children**  
Author: _CaleumChibi_  
Rating: Mature (Rated)  
Fandoms: NCIS  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I do own a perverted mind ;)  
Warnings: sexual situations - Lemons  
Summary: "Do you ever want to have children?" Gibbs asked Ziva once. When Gibbs loses control where will it all lead to?  
Status: **Part two** **Unfinished**

**Children: Chapter 2:**

* * *

He lowered himself on top of her, closing the distance that had been between them. Whilst she struggled to push him away from her, she had to hand it to him that he was no match for her. Her strong resistance only seemed to arouse him even more. She felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. He had gotten a hold on her wrists, capturing both her wrists in his strong hand.

Instinct told her that what was about to happen was a bad thing and she raised her knee but he blocked her kick with his free hand.

"Hush, Ziva." He breathed heavily. "I need to concentrate." She sighed in defeat, knowing that the 'concentrate thing' was the real Gibbs trying to stop himself. She also knew that a lust-potion was stronger than a human being. Gibbs was losing his inner battle by far.

Suddenly he buried his head in Ziva's hair, his cheek was touching hers and he was groaning.

"Gibbs." Ziva tried to stay calm as she said his name. The grip on her wrists remained as Gibbs locked her legs between his. His free hand sneaked up to her breasts and began to massage them through the fabric. Ziva's jaw dropped at this and she couldn't suppress a small moan.

'He has a strong grip for sure.' She thought to herself.

"Boss." Ziva's attempt to make Gibbs regain his senses was to no avail since he had already lost from the poison that was running through his veins. He began to lick her neck, slightly nipping at it before sucking hard making Ziva gasp. She didn't even notice his hand sliding down and before she realised it he had tugged down her pants and undergarments.

'No!'

She wanted to yell at him to stop but he was too quick. He pushed forward and entered her hard. From the position Ziva was in she couldn't see if he had fully entered her yet, but it certainly felt like that to her. She bit her lower lip in order not to cry out in pain. It had been a while since the last time she had sex and she never had someone as big as Gibbs before. He pushed in even further and she arched her back, digging her head in the floor and noticing her boss giving her a small peck in her neck before sitting more up straight.

She looked at him through her eyelashes.

His gaze, filled with lust and mixed emotions, was fixed on hers. Droplets of sweat were running down his face as he kept penetrating her at a steady pace. He had released the grip from her wrists and now kept a firm hold on her thighs. Low sounds began to escape from the back of his throat. He looked like a wild animal that had finally captured his prey and was enjoying eating it.

He licked his lips.

Ziva felt the throbbing member growing even harder inside of her with every movement.

She hated herself at that very same moment. She hated that her body was betraying her, that her walls were clamping down on him and that she gave into him.

She hated the fact that her boss felt so good inside of her.

* * *

Ziva lifted her head from her desk.

The memory of what had happened in the past 24 hours kept repeating itself inside her mind. Especially what had happened between her and the boss. He had forgotten what had happened.

'Of course he had.'

The lust potion does that to people, making them have sex and then erasing their memory of it. Ziva knew this and that's why she had decided to forgive Gibbs and more importantly that's why she had decided not to mention what had happened to anyone ever.

Bad thing however was that she had felt ill afterwards. She suspected that she could be pregnant but it was too early to tell. After all, they hadn't had safe sex and Ziva knew stories of women who could tell immediately after their lovemaking whether they were pregnant or not. Her mother had been one of these women.

Ziva buried her head in her hands and her hair immediately fell in front of her face. She wanted nothing more but to hide from the memories.

Her phone-cell rang and she flipped it open. She wasn't answering the call yet but she was curious about who would call her.

She had called in sick and thus she suspected it to be a worried Abby.

It was.

Ziva contemplated for a moment whether to answer the phone or throw it in the dustbin at the opposite side of the room. She pushed the green button.

"Hi Abs." She greeted.

"Ziva!" came the overenthusiastically reply from the other side of the phone. "Jeesh, you really sound like you're not feeling well."

"Thanks Abby, I'm indeed a bit grumpy."

"Was it because of the whole terrorists' thing from yesterday?" Abby asked but she continued before Ziva could even answer. "Well, it was a hard mission indeed. I'm so happy you all stayed alive in there. With all those men! How many again?"

Ziva opened her mouth to answer but Abby had continued again. "Sixteen? Fifteen?"

"Something like that." Ziva tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And there were just the four of you! And so many dangerous terrorists, and you got the wrong coordinates at first. Oh, and with Gibbs falling ill after being jabbed by that dirty needle." Ziva kept quiet.

"Did you know that the drugs made in the building opposite of the terrorists base wasn't just any normal kind of drug?" Abby kept babbling.

Ziva put a hand on her forehead, a bad feeling rising in her stomach as she suddenly felt incredibly sad.

"They had made a serum of a lust-potion! I didn't even know such a thing existed for real!" Ziva could hear Abby clap her hands in excitement.

"Then who told you it does?" Ziva asked.

"The computer!" Abby cheered back. "You see, after you returned from the mission I checked Gibbs to find out what kind of drugs had infected him. And guess what?" Abby kept quiet for a moment.

"Lust serum." Ziva mumbled softly. She was starting to have a headache now too.

"Indeed! Gibbs had been infected by the lust potion. But it was already fading. I think there hadn't been a lot of it on the needle anymore. Or the effect of the serum must have been reduced by an antidote. Which of course only could have been, well, you know?"

Ziva decided to wisely keep her mouth shut. Abby was making small noises at the other end of the line indicating that she was trying to think of something less uncomfortable to say.

"Tony has called in sick too today, did you know?" she tried.

"That's fine Abby." Ziva whispered back.

"Yeah, he caught a cold again when he and McGee tried to elope using the drainpipe, which snapped."

"Hmm."

"You really aren't feeling well, are you?" Abby asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Abby. I'm indeed not feeling very well."

"And that's why you called in sick this morning, right?"

"Yes, Abby."

"Then get better soon. Take a good nap. I hope to see you back again soon Ziva. It's much more fun when you're around. At least I won't be the only girl on our department when you're back." Abby paused and Ziva guessed that the Goth was pinking away a tear. "Bye Ziva. See you soon."

"Bye Abby."

Ziva kept staring at her mobile phone for a while. She felt horrible. She wasn't sure what to think or what to feel. Her emotions were confusing her. Quietly, she stood up from her desk chair and walked to her bed. She was still wearing her pyjamas and thus she decided to roll into bed and try to get some sleep.

"I'm so confused!" she cried out before she grabbed a pink bunny plushie and hugged it close to her.

* * *

At the other end of the line a gothic girl pushed a button and broke the connection. "I don't know, Gibbs." She said "She sounded so tired." Concern spread on her face.

Gibbs stood at the other side of the lab, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"A bit sad even." He added.

"We are working with half a team. If she's just tired she could have come to work anyway." Abby said, suggesting that indeed something was wrong with Ziva.

Gibbs puzzled her. He had come in precisely at the moment that she was about to call Ziva to ask her how she's been doing. They had discussed the outcome of his test and he had ordered her to mention this outcome to Ziva over the phone. Gibbs was Abby's great and strong hero. He wouldn't hurt Ziva. He was stronger than poison. Surely Gibbs wouldn't have harmed her. But the fact that he couldn't remember everything that had happened one day ago frightened her.

Gibbs, still standing on the other side of the laboratory, stared in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face. He had grown hard again when he heard Ziva's voice over the intercom though that wasn't a strange thing because Ziva always had aroused him. That's why he didn't want her to join his team when they had just met. Somehow, Ziva managed to stir feelings that he'd normally only got from redheads in bikinis. He had been alone with her for a considerable amount of time yesterday. Yet, he only remembered climbing a balcony and the next moment he was shooting at the terrorists and arresting the remaining few. Something was missing. A memory had escaped him. His gut told him Ziva had been the one to release him from the lust potions' grip. That meant they've had sex. The question was, had she submitted to him willingly or?

"I can't blame her though." Gibbs broke the silence.

"So something has happened between the two of you?" Abby wondered out loud.

Gibbs turned around and left the lab without saying another word.

He secretly wished his gut feeling was right as always.


	3. Chapter 3: Children: Work to do?

Au Note: _I'm Back again! Expect new updates for my stories as I've started to write the next chapters! I had planned to post a longer chapter as chapter 3 with more ZivaxGibbs romance but due to many impatient readers I decided to update this part first. It has little ZivaxGibbs intimacy but at least we know what happens two days after the mission! :D_

Title: **Children**  
Author: _CaleumChibi_  
Rating: Mature (Rated)  
Fandoms: NCIS  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I do own a perverted mind ;)  
Warnings: sexual situations - Lemons  
Summary: "Do you ever want to have children?" Gibbs asked Ziva once. When Gibbs loses control where will it all lead to?  
Status: **Part Three, Story ****Unfinished**

**Children: Chapter 3:**

* * *

Tony entered the bullpen with a half-eaten hamburger in his hand. He had just taken an enormously large bite from it and was chewing on it happily. Once in a while he had to sniff his nose because he still hadn't fully recovered from the flu.

He could already imagine what Gibbs would say when he saw that he had come to work today. He would be proud and pat him on the shoulder. Perhaps he would give him a slight tap on the head in a playful manner.

Tony took a few steps forward and nearly choked on his burger at the sight in front of him.

"Choke silently, please." A voice silently pleaded from the other side of the room.

"Ziva?" Tony's eyes popped out of his head. Ziva had called in sick yesterday; at least that's what Tony had heard from Abby who had given him the strangest phone call ever. And for Ziva to call in sick was miraculous.

Abby had told Tony she thought Ziva must have been seriously ill for not coming to work so he was extra surprised to see her sitting behind her desk.

But she didn't seem to pay him any attention. Her face was covered by her hair which was dangling dangerously around her frame as she was leaning over some scripts on her desk.

"You're already working hard. I thought you were too ill to come to work?" He tried carefully while he placed his hamburger on his own desk and began to remove his coat.

"Hmm." Was the only reply he got.

As he waited silently for her to make a clever remark he was only greeted by the sound of fingers tapping on a keyboard.

"And so early too. You must be first today." He tried again.

No answer.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Ziva?" He tried as he left his desk to walk over to hers.

But just at that very moment the elevator pinged and the doors flew open revealing a soaking wet 'Probie'.

"My, my, look what came sheltering from the rain." Tony said as he swept around to face McGee.

"A wet puppy!"

McGee passed him, went over to his own desk and pushed a button on his computer. The machine came to life within seconds.

"Very funny, Tony." He replied as he grabbed the mouse and started to click his way into an old version of Microsoft. A soft sigh coming from the opposite direction of the room caught his attention and he frowned.

"Ziva?"

He looked up from his computer and stared in her direction. But all he saw was a hairy creature behind some paperwork. He then looked hopelessly at Tony.

"I know." Tony started, "She came in first today and has been working ever since."

McGee nodded his head and took a good look at Ziva again. Then he turned his attention fully back to Tony.

"Okay," he started in his sweetest voice, "This is your doing, isn't it, Tony?"

He advanced the taller man.

Tony was completely confused by this comment of McGee and took a step backwards. He threw his hands in front of him as to defend himself. "What do you mean, Probie?" he tried.

"What did you do to Ziva?" McGee asked again. His calmness made Tony even more nervous.

"What do you mean with 'what did you do to her'? I didn't do anything to her. I found her like this." Tony was dumbfounded by McGee's words and the evil sparkles in Probie's eyes weren't making things any better at all.

"I swear, if you did something to hurt her…" McGee didn't finish his sentence but instead flung himself on top of Tony who stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground but luckily enough bumped into his own desk.

McGee then tried to hit Tony in the face with his fist but Tony, who was now lying with his back on his own desk, caught his wrist in midair and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Not bad, Probie." He teased before he leaned closer so that he could whisper in McGee's ear. "Do you like being so close to another man?"

McGee growled at this and tried to hit Tony with his fists but Tony blocked them.

"Stop with this nonsense!"

The struggling men glanced carefully at the source of the sound only to find Ziva standing inches away from them. They kept staring at her as they were studying her face and her whole frame.

"Stop this Childish behaviour and just," she stuttered at this point as she pointed her finger at the two men, "just go to work!"

The two males kept staring at her, studying her.

"What are you gawking at?"

The three of them froze at hearing the low male voice behind them. Ziva quickly turned around and walked back to her desk while McGee and Tony tried to untangle their limbs.

Tony was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Boss. It wasn't exactly what it looked like."

Gibbs was leaning on Tony's desk and kept looking at the two males with narrowed eyes.

"Then what did it look like, Tony?" He asked huskily.

Tony stuttered, straightened his jacket and watched as McGee gave him an evil glare and sat down behind his desk. Gibbs smoothly moved to the middle of the bullpen and with this action made it possible for Tony to sit down behind his own desk and cough before starting to work.

"Ziva?"

McGee carefully peaked from behind his desk as did Tony from his at the mention of her name. Ziva swallowed before she lifted her head and dared to look at her boss.

"Yes, Gibbs." She said.

"I thought you couldn't come to work." He raised a brow at this and leaned forward, his elbow was resting on her desk but she seemed to ignore his movement and quickly grabbed some papers on her desk.

"Apparently not." She said dryly before grabbing a pencil and scribbling down some notes. Gibbs watched her for a moment and then took a deep sigh.

"Are you sure you're fit to work?" He felt a pang inside his heart at her reply and mostly because she didn't even look at him while answering his question.

"Haven't I been before."

Gibbs growled silently in the back of his throat as he made two fists and was about to hit her desk in frustration. He knew exactly what she meant. She always came to work, no matter how ill she was. He also knew the situation was no different now although she probably wasn't really ill. Perhaps just traumatised and 'By God' he needed to know if he had been the reason. He needed to know what had happened during their last mission.

He relaxed his muscles and stood up straight.

Tony and McGee watched as a very frustrated looking boss exited the room.

Not many minutes later Ziva left as well as she excused herself because she 'had to go to wash her hands or something similar to that'. Tony shrugged before he turned to McGee.

"At least she answered me where she'd go." He said.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Okay, Tony. Suppose it wasn't something you did. Then what could make her behave in such a strange way? This isn't the Ziva we're familiar with!"

"Quiet down, Probie." Tony said while waving his hands through the air.

"By the way, she doesn't look ill to me." McGee said whilst a blush spread on his face.

"I second that." Tony said. "She looked even more beautiful then ever!"

"To give a compliment like that, Tony. Are you sure that you are feeling right?" McGee said teasingly.

"No I'm not, Probie. I'm down with the flu and I'll sneeze my nose off before the day has ended." Tony laughed while saying this and McGee seemed to give a shy smile at this too.

Then Tony's face turned serious again.

"Perhaps something happened during our last mission." He suggested before he sneezed.

"Nah, I don't think so." McGee answered truthfully. "She has been with us all the time. Except from that part that we had to split up because of the terrorists and she and Gibbs escaped by climbing the balcony."

Suddenly his face dropped and he gave a worried look at Tony.

"Gibbs wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello and good morning everybody! Want to hear another fantastic and monstrous soundtrack from the best band ever?" Abby bounced into the bullpen. Ducky was slowly walking behind her and looked extremely exhausted.

"Hush your bouncy behaviour, Abby. I've got a serious problem that I have to introduce to them." he piped from behind her.

"Ducky, Abby, what a surprise." Tony said coolly as he grinned at the two who had just entered the bullpen.

"Problem?" McGee asked.

"Yes, it has to do with the new case of the skinny marine wife who died very suspiciously while eating homemade spaghetti at a salsa party of her ex-boyfriend." Ducky said.

"And we have to examine this because?" Tony wanted to know and didn't finish his sentence.

"Because her ex-boyfriend gave a party to which many marine officers were invited, that's why. Hasn't Gibbs given you any instructions yet?" Ducky was surprised that no one seemed to know of the new case they had been given.

"Maybe Ziva knows more of it. She has been working all morning on something." McGee said.

"What!?" Abby suddenly chirped while she threw her hands happily in the air before giving everyone in the room a worried look. "Is Ziva back?"

Tony took a sip from his coffee before he answered with a very quiet. "It seems to be so."

Abby made a pirouette from joy. "That's great! Awesome! I have to speak to her!"

Ducky tried to hush her but he failed and Abby began to study Ziva's desk.

"Wait! Is she fully recovered yet?" she suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure." Tony replied while looking thoughtful.

Ducky shook his head at the scene in front of him and concluded that since nobody knew of the case there wasn't a single person in the room who could help him solve his problem. He had to talk to Gibbs about this. As he mindlessly walked out of the bullpen he bumped into Ziva who gave him a frightened look.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped quietly.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going." Ducky kept quiet for a moment to consider his next words. Ziva was still standing in front of him. Somehow she couldn't get herself to enter the bullpen again.

"Have you started on the new case already?" He finally dared to ask. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ah, which one?" she asked.

"The one of the dead marine wife and the spaghetti salsa ex-boyfriend who ate green fries which were poisoned." Ducky said filled with unbelief.

What had she been doing all morning if there hadn't been a case to work on?

"She died eating French Fries?" Ziva asked confused.

"Green fries, Ziva. And he died eating them just after she had died eating spaghetti! Never mind it, dear. It seems that Gibbs hasn't informed you yet."

Ziva flinched at the mention of his name and Ducky watched her with interest.

"Now, now, dear. Let's go back to work." Ducky watched as Ziva quietly entered the bullpen and then he took a deep sigh.

"What is going on here?" he asked himself as he retreated.

* * *

"What did you find out?" Gibbs commanded as he entered Abby's lab.

The Goth was playing a videogame with Jimmy while Ducky was paying close attention.

"Oh Hi Gibbs! Just in time to watch me win."

The controller immediately slipped out of Abby's hands as she cheered and hugged Jimmy and Ducky.

"Again!" She finished her sentence and hugged Gibbs.

"And I lost." Jimmy sulked.

"Again." Ducky added.

"Very good Abby. But don't you guys have some work to do?" Gibbs wondered out loud.

"Well, since you failed to inform your agents of the new case we simply cannot continue our work until we've got some more information and new evidence. Until then we're stuck." Ducky said.

"And we might as well play a game." Abby chirped happily.

"What about work?" Gibbs words sounded more like a command then a question.

Ducky made a gesture and Jimmy gulped before he gave a short 'yes' and left the room.

"Well, Jethro?" Ducky asked as he walked up to him but Gibbs just gave him a blank stare.

The Scottish man turned around and made it clear that he also would leave the room.

"You wanted to know what?" Abby chirped.

"Anything new." The older man stated.

"About Ziva?" Abby chirped.

Ducky stopped his movements and froze in the doorway as he listened to the discussion behind his back.

Gibbs just glared evilly at Abby as he was fully aware that Ducky was still nearby and could hear them. Little did he know that Abby was also aware of the same fact and mentioned Ziva's name on purpose.

She quickly continued. "She hardly spoke to me. It was as if she was in some sort of a daze, she looked so confused! And the others told me she has been working all day, non-stop, but when I checked her desk it was full of papers! But not work! Just loads of old office documents. And guess what? She has been writing on the backside of the paper. All those documents were filled with fanfiction of some crime television series! She has been writing stories all day!"

Gibbs blinked.

"Fanfiction?" he asked.

"Oh Yeah." Abby continued.

"Stories written by fans about already existing series or books or even pop bands and famous actors." Abby suddenly drifted of and a dreamy expression entered her face.

"You've been writing yourself?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Hell, yeah!" Abby replied.

"But it seems like she has been avoiding us all as much as possible." She quickly went back to their topic.

"And she flinched when I said your name." Ducky added as he came back into the room, giving Gibbs a solemn look.

"Ducky." Was all that Gibbs could say.

But Ducky had already reached him and laid his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Tell me, Gibbs. What is going on? What has happened to the poor dear? She looked so bewildered this afternoon."

Gibbs grabbed Ducky's hands and removed them from his shoulders. However, he did not release them.

"I wish I knew, Ducky." Gibbs eyes were filled with emotions and Abby felt a lump down her throat at this.

"I wish I knew."


	4. Chapter 4: Children: Progress

**Chapter 4 :** 'Progress'

* * *

'Aaaaargh. What's wrong with me?' Ziva grabbed her head and growled.

"Everything all right?" Tony asked from the other side of the room. Ziva just grumbled under her breath and typed something on her computer.

"Ziva?" Tony asked again while he advanced her. Him infiltrating her personal space seemed to irritate her even more and she snarled at him.

"I just can't find the address of that filthy pig!" She smashed her computer screen and then made some wild gestures at the sight of a few missing pixels. Great! She had just ruined her computer screen. How was she supposed to find the officer now? Fact was that she could have found the address she'd been searching for long time ago if only she'd been able to concentrate. But her thoughts kept drifting away.

"How's it going?" It was Gibbs who entered the bullpen with a big cup of coffee in his hand. Ziva threw her head in her hands and buried her face in her hair. He was the last thing she needed today. He was the reason she couldn't keep focused on her work.

"Great, boss." McGee piped from behind his desk which was filled with newly found evidence in paper form.

"You could have just uploaded it on a USB-stick, McGee." Gibbs suggested with a cheeky smile. McGee ruffled through the papers with a dull expression on his face.

"Quite right, boss. I have been telling him that all day." Tony exclaimed teasingly while he went over to McGee's desk and with that finally left Ziva's personal bubble. She sighed and with this grabbed Gibbs' attention.

"It would have saved us a lot of trees, Probie." Tony teased in the background.

Ziva felt that someone was watching her; she felt the heat of piercing eyes and quickly stood up from her desk. "I'll be right back." She barely whispered and then quickly left the room. Gibbs sighed heavily and walked up to Tony whom he gave a friendly smack on the head with his free hand.

"Boss." He whined whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"So how's it all going?" Gibbs asked. His eyes drifted over the two men in front of him.

"Good, like I said." McGee dared to say but then he gave a warning look to Tony who answered him with a broad smile.

"Yes," Tony added. "We've had contact with almost all of the attending officers and we've found out that the ex-boyfriend in fact was a lesbian girl." Tony's eyes filled with sparkles and stars as a happy and gleaming expression crept upon his face and Gibbs had to hit him hard on the head again.

"Good. Have you brought the newfound information and evidence to Abby yet?" He pointed towards the papers in front of McGee who immediately began to gather them.

"In a minute, boss." He answered.

"Here, use this." Gibbs tossed him a USB-Stick and McGee smiled happily.

"Oh dear, Probie is in geek heaven." Tony smiled at his boss.

Gibbs turned around, ready to leave, but then he seemed to remind something. "Anything else?" His low voice echoed through the air.

"No other evidence yet, boss." Tony answered as he could see how Gibbs looked at him over his shoulder, a pensive expression on his face.

"Ziva was the first to arrive here, just like yesterday. But she hasn't been able to find the last address on the list."

Gibbs stopped in his tracks.

"I think she overestimates herself. Couldn't you just tell her to relax a bit more? She's working too much." Tony tried, a worried look in his eyes.

"And yet she hasn't found anything useful yet." Gibbs replied in a low voice before he left the bullpen. When he made it to the next corridor he checked his surroundings and, once he was convinced there was no one in sight, he hit his fists against the wall en growled in frustration.

"Ziva." He groaned.

Ever since their last mission he hadn't been able to dream of anything else but her. He got that strange feeling again in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he had had before with his first wife. The feeling that Ziva was hiding more than one secret. And it frustrated him enormously that she kept avoiding him and the subject of their mission.

* * *

"Ducky."

"Yes dear?" His eyes were filled with expectation and another emotion that she couldn't quite place. Why was everyone trying to infiltrate her personal space today?

Ziva growled softly in frustration.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. I shall step aside." Ducky made a real gentleman gesture and stepped aside as promised. Ziva had practically run out of the bullpen and once again had run into Ducky. Why was this building so crowded anyway? She needed some time alone. She needed some privacy.

"Thanks, Ducky." Before she could step past him he already tucked at one of her sleeves.

"Ah, nice, cashmere." Ducky seemed to admire her sweater and Ziva couldn't be as rude as to just ignore him.

"Ah, well, I bought it last week." She replied.

'It stretches.' She automatically thought and wanted to smack her head at this. 'Perhaps that's why they all intrude my space. Do they know? Do they see that something is different about me?' Ziva was in heavy doubt. She had been feeling strange after the mission but she hadn't had any confirmation.

"So tell me, Ziva." It was as if Ducky read her mind and immediately changed the subject. "How are you feeling today?" Or perhaps he wasn't.

She sighed heavily before she looked him in the eye. "I'm fine, Ducky."

He seemed to contemplate something before he looked at her with a frown. "You were ill a few days ago. Don't overwork yourself, dear."

She laughed softly at this. Why was the man so worried about her? Not that it displeased her. At least he was a real friend. Back in Israel she had few people who cared about her. Here she had real friends who seemed to care for her a lot.

"I'm feeling better now." She assured the older male.

"That's good to hear." Ducky said while he folded his arms in front of his chest. "So how's work going?"

She shrugged. "Ah, the usual."

Ducky smiled at her. "Still working on the case of the dead marine wife?"

Ziva smiled back at him. "Yeah."

Then suddenly something in Ducky's behaviour changed and he raised an eyebrow.

"So did Gibbs pass you the new information about the case?"

Ziva almost stumbled backwards and wanted to grab her head.

'Great.' She thought. 'Just as I'm thinking I can have a normal friendly conversation with a 'friend' of mine he has to bring up that name!' However, she didn't stumble or grab her head. She just shot him an evil glare that was vanquished within seconds but didn't go unnoticed by Ducky.

"I believe not." She hastily said in a bit of a threatening voice. "I'm sorry Ducky, work waits, yes?" And so she brushed past him and left the hallway.

Ducky sighed. "You're right Gibbs. Something did happen."

* * *

"Anything new?" Gibbs threw some documents on the desk next to him while he entered the room.

Abby swirled around and seemed to study him for a moment. Ducky was standing next to her. Luckily enough there was no sign of Jimmy meaning that they could talk openly.

"Nothing new." Said Abby with a worried expression on her face. "Apart from everything Tony already told you earlier today."

Gibbs nodded his head and smirked. "So nothing new then." He eyed the two meaningful and it took a while before Ducky cleared his throat.

"I must say she shot me the most bothered glare in all my life." He finally said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean Ziva?" he asked, his voice huskily and his throat dry.

"Yes, when I asked her about work and if you had passed the new information to her." Ducky nodded his head whilst saying this and Abby looked at him worriedly before she turned her attention on Gibbs.

"You mentioned my name?" He wanted to know eagerly.

"Oh, yes, Jethro." Gibbs eyes shone with worry and his gaze met Abby who was returning his look. Then suddenly her eyes began to shine brightly again and she gave him a soft smile.

"Don't break your head about it, Gibbs." She comforted him. "You will find out the truth eventually."

Gibbs nodded his head.

"I will, Abby, I know I will."

He crossed the room and came to a halt next to Ducky.

Abby, who saw the worry in his eyes wanted to make him feel better and threw her arms around Ducky and Gibbs, bringing them in a group hug position.

"Yes, Jethro. And whatever happened it couldn't have been that bad. After al, she still showed up at work." Ducky said.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, happy with the support of his friends.

"You're right." He murmured. "So right."


	5. Chapter 5: Children: Morning Things

**Au - My sincere apologies to everyone for the long wait. Ziva & Gibbs shall finally have a chat in the next chappie! So Review everybody! And I might be tempted to update sooner and even longer chapters ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** 'Morning things'

Abby peeked around the corner of the hallway. She had an excellent view on the entrance of the bullpen. Carefully she licked her lips and narrowed her eyes as she studied the entrance.

"What are you doing?" The rough voice made her jump in a mixture of surprise and fright and she quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Hi Gibbs." She said cheerfully making the older man smile. Then suddenly her voice turned serious and she began to whisper. "Don't give me away yet. I'm trying to spy on the others."

Gibbs smirked at her. "I won't Abby. Just make sure you drink a Caf-Pow now and then." He patted her on the shoulder and entered the bullpen.

"I will, sir." Abby said while making navy gestures. Now that everyone was inside the bullpen it was only a matter of time before one of them would show themselves. Yet it took a while before someone actually exited the bullpen and Abby was jumping impatiently with a fresh Caf-pow in her hand next to the entrance where she had cleverly hid herself behind a great green plant.

She sighed in disappointment at the sight of Tony who sneaked out of the room to sms someone.

Abby hummed softly in frustration at the sight of him. "Probably trying to get himself a date." She murmured.

Finally he seemed to have finished playing with his cell phone and he disappeared into the bullpen again. Abby was able to hear a slapping sound at his entrance and giggled to herself. Gibbs knew Tony had been flirting during work time.

Not much later McGee exited the bullpen. He was softly humming to himself and walked straight towards a coffee machine to fetch himself a drink. While he waited for the cup to be filled his humming got increasingly louder until he spotted Abby from the corners of his eyes.

"Abs?" he asked.

"Psst, Psst." Abby gestured for him to come closer and McGee grabbed his cup of coffee and went over to her.

"Why are you hiding behind a tree?"

Abby's cheeks turned a bright red colour. "None of your business." She whispered to him. McGee gave her a confused look and opened his mouth to say something. But then closed his mouth as he thought it better not to question the girl in front of him.

"Don't tell the others I'm here." She whispered him urgently.

He nodded his head. "Sure, Abby, I won't tell the lot of them."

She smiled broadly at him. "Thanks, McGee. You're the best." Whilst saying this she jumped out from behind the vegetation and hugged McGee close to her. Then she let go of him and returned to her former position.

McGee entered the bullpen with a very red head and Abby could just hear a comment made by Tony about 'hot chicks' and ' an inexperienced Probie' before the doors closed.

As time flew by Abby got tired of waiting. She had consumed no less than three Caf-Pows and felt the urgent need to go to the ladies room. When she silently entered the toilet she was startled to hear sounds coming from one of the cabins.

She looked at her watch and concluded that it was still very early in the morning.

Because of some new evidence the whole team had to show up early in the morning - one could easily say night – to finish the case. But since Abby had finished all her work yesterday, the reason why they had found new evidence and why everyone had to come immediately to the NCIS building to work, she had to wait until there was more or new evidence she could examine.

The sounds seemed rather unpleasant. 'Someone had a wild party last night.' She thought. Another 'bleeh' sounds echoed through the room as Abby heard someone flush the toilet immediately afterwards.

She shrugged and was about to enter one of the cabins when someone exited the cabin next to hers.

Mindlessly the other person stumbled towards the faucet and began to wash her hands. Abby gasped audibly at the sight of a very miserably looking Ziva. "Hi Abs." The latter one said. "Why are you sneaking around?"

Abby turned a bit pink and stuttered. "I just have drunk too many Caf-Pows, that's all." She excused herself before she walked to her friend.

Ziva had just washed her hands and was rearranging her hair. The pale colour her face was earlier had almost completely disappeared and now she looked as pretty as ever. Abby was amazed by this sudden change in appearance. One moment ago she had though Ziva was going to die.

"But you were sneaking around, yes." Ziva stated. Abby fell silent and just nodded her head.

"Okay, so perhaps I was sneaking around and spying on the lot of you. But that's what happens when you're workless. At least, that's what I do when I haven't got anything else to do."

Ziva tiled her head and looked her in the eye. "You finished your work yesterday. I thought they told you to go home and relax."

Abby giggled nervously. "I though I might as well stay up late and amuse myself by watching you work. You never know if there's anything new to be found which I'll have to examine." She smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Right, Abby." Ziva stated as she pushed herself away from the mirror.

"And who would have told me to go home and rest?" Abby hastily added. She already knew the answer of course but yet she was very curious as to how Ziva would react to this question.

Ziva massaged her temples and closed her eyes for a moment. "There's only one man who could tell you what to do and who you would disobey, Abby" A clever reply but not good enough for Abby. She watched as Ziva started to return to the bullpen.

"Oh you mean Gibbs!" she hastily chirped out audibly. Ziva flinched, gritted her teeth and cursed something under her breath. It was all because of him that she was feeling horrible every morning.

"Yes, him. Am I allowed to pass now? I need to work." She breathed. But Abby didn't move and kept blocking her way.

"Tell me, Ziva." The young Goth started, "Have you been partying yesterday?"

Ziva had to laugh at the unexpected yet very innocent reaction from her friend. Abby was concerned and she thought it to be cute. "No, Abby, I haven't."

The Goth shrugged but nevertheless didn't move. "But if you're still ill you'd better go home and rest." Her face brightened a bit. "Perhaps I could temporarily replace you! Yeah! I bet I could do that. I'd be a temp, pestering Tony around the building, unnerving Gibbs and," Abby, realising her mistake and slip of the tongue and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

But instead of seeing an evil glaring Ziva in front of her she noticed that the special agent had a neutral expression upon her face.

"Finished Abby?" she asked dryly.

"I guess." The Goth replied.

"I'm not that ill, Abby. Believe me." Ziva gave her a small reassuring smile and Abby returned it.

"I'm sorry, Ziv. It's just that I've been so worried about you these past days. Are you sure you were not infected with one of these poison serums during the mission?"

Ziva grinned at her. 'Now that would have been interesting.' She thought to herself. "No, Abby. I'm not infected with anything. Just feeling a bit under the weather these past days. Don't worry too much about it."

Ziva smiled from the inside as she felt warm because all her friends cared so much for her. She felt as if she was about to cry from all the emotions. 'Probably hormones.' She thought to herself.

"Oh, okay. But you take care, please Ziva."

Ziva just nodded to her friend, she had to be tough and control these emotions of her. "I will, Abby. Thanks." And then she left the room.

"I think I don't need to go anymore." Abby murmured out loud and started to exit the room. Then just as quickly she ran back to one of the cabins and entered it, closing the door with the speed of a missile. "Okay, so three Caf-Pows is a bit too much."

She groaned and locked the door.

* * *

"Abby," Gibbs stated as he came marching into the laboratory.

"Not home, Gibbs." The Goth held up her hand to him.

"But your hand is?" he questioned dryly.

"It's a 'talk to the hand' sign, Gibbs." She replied haughtily.

"If you'd like to know, I do prefer talking to your face and not your hand, Abby. And not only because your face has eyes in it." He grinned at her.

"You're right, Gibbs. I guess I'm just too nervous to talk to you right now." She continued working on the computer file on her laptop.

"And now you're suddenly calling me Boss?" he settled down next to her while she tried to ignore his presence. After a minute of her typing and him grinning widely at her she finally turned her head to look at him.

"Oh, you're still here." She said and he laughed out loud.

"Really, Abs. What happened that you're suddenly so shy?" She laughed out loud as well but he could hear that she was indeed very nervous about something. 'Strange. Abby afraid to tell me something, that's new.'

"I've always been a modest and shy girl." She answered and turned her focus on the screen in front of her again.

Gibbs sighed heavily and stretched out his hands over the keyboard, making it difficult for Abby to type so that she had to pay him attention. A guilty look was plastered on her face and made Gibbs even more eager to find out what had happened. "Just tell me, Abs." His voice was soft and gentle. She could hear concern in it.

"It's Ziva." She started in a quiet voice. Gibbs leaned even more forward to her so he was certain he heard everything she said.

"What happened?" He asked in a breathy voice.

"She threw up." Abby replied truthfully. Their conversation being nothing more than soft whispers. Gibbs breathing was ragged for a short moment at her words.

"This morning." Abby added. Their eyes were melted and full of emotions of which both at least shared the emotion of concern.

"You saw that?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Yes, Gibbs. This morning, and very early as well. She looked horrible. I thought she was going to die. But soon afterwards she looked better than before. She's pretty Gibbs. How can she be ill?" Gibbs understood what Abby was hinting at.

Morning-sickness.

"She isn't." He roughly whispered back. "Abby, what have I done?" But he spoke before she could answer him. "I wish I knew. Let's hope I didn't hurt her too much." He slowly roused and exited the lab leaving a confused and emotional Abby behind.

"Only one way to find out, Gibbs." She murmured to herself.


End file.
